


Just A Nightmare

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: Dean's world is beautiful and perfect and he's so in love with his husband.If only those pesky nightmares would go away.





	Just A Nightmare

Warm strips of sunlight made dust motes glitter, but all Dean Winchester could think was that the sun ended the night - which meant he’d soon have to leave the coziness and warmth of lying in bed. A naked arm wound its way around his waist and a gravelly voice murmured “five more minutes” in his ear.

Dean smiled and laid his hand over Cas’s. “You said that five minutes ago.”

Cas groaned. “Goddammit.” He scooted in closer, tight against Dean’s back. Morning wood made itself known and Dean couldn’t suppress a giggle.

“Looks like part of you is up already,” he quipped.

“Oh, so funny, like you’ve never used that one before.”

“Somebody is grummmmppyy,” Dean sing-songed.

“Somebody is a dickhead,” Cas shot back. “And hasn’t even had the grace to make me coffee yet.”

Rolling over to face his husband, Dean pushed an unruly strand of hair off Cas’s face. “Love ya, grumpy,” he smiled, before kissing the attitude away. Cas responded enthusiastically to his kiss and it wasn’t long before they were both raring and ready to go.

“Dean, sweetheart -” Cas trailed off as Dean claimed his lips again. “We don’t have time -”

“Ssh,” Dean pushed his hips into Cas’s, sliding their erections together. “Just like this baby, c’mon. Need you.”

Blue eyes twinkled up at him, a slow and easy smile on Cas’s handsome face. “You’ve got me. You’ve always got me.”

* * *

 

In the shower, they washed the come from each other’s bodies.

“Did you have that nightmare again?” Cas asked softly, scrubbing his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Yeah. Really don’t want to talk about it, though. I’ve got my Restaurant Management test today and I’m focused on that.”

“Hmm. Don’t you have a thing at work, too?”

“Just the district manager coming in. And it’s Friday, so we’ll be busy as all hell.” Dean closed his eyes as Cas rinsed the soap from his hair. “Can’t wait until I can just cook for a living and stop hawking auto parts.”

“I know, love. Soon. Less than a year.”

“Sooner if I can get someone to hire me now. Gotta redo my resume.”

“I’ll help you.” More or less clean, Cas stepped forward and pulled Dean against his chest, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “You can do anything you put your mind to, you know that? I’m so proud of you. You work so hard and you’re kicking ass in school.”

Dean felt his cheeks flame. “Cas -”

“No. I’m not taking it back. Take the compliment.”

“Ok,” Dean acquiesced, still not fully believing Cas’s declaration of his awesomeness. He leaned back against his husband, loving the way Cas’s strong, wet body felt behind him, shoring him up, and Dean tried his best to absorb and accept Cas’s words.  

A sharp slap on his ass startled him out of his revelry. “We gotta go, gorgeous.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

 

Dean parked his ‘67 Impala in one of the spots reserved for employees. He doubled checked to make sure his name badge was on straight and that his black polo shirt didn’t have the collar flipped.

“Heya boy,” Bobby greeted as Dean entered Biggerson’s Auto Parts. “Dick’ll be here at nine sharp. We gotta get this shit,” he gestured towards a stack of new window signs, “up before he gets here.”

“I still can’t believe our new DM’s name is Dick. What the fuck,” Dean grumbled, lifting the stack of signs. As soon as he had them in his hands, the phones started ringing. Bobby took the call, but the line was still ringing. Actually, two more lines were ringing. “Gonna be one of those kind of days, huh?” Dean grumbled, dropping the signs back on the counter and reaching for the phone. “Biggerson’s Auto Parts. We’re Bigger than the rest! This is Dean speaking, what’re you working on?” God he hated their phone script, but turned his customer service voice on and did it every time.

* * *

 

Dick’s visit couldn’t end soon enough. The man truly lived up to his name, and Dean felt sorry for Bobby. He was the store manager, after all, and all of that shit rolled onto him. Dean, as the assistant store manager, would be told later what needed to be fixed, but Bobby would never shift the blame. Bobby was the best boss Dean had ever had - he always stood between the Biggerson’s staff and the upper management.

Dean watched Bobby and Dick through the big glass windows of the store as they walked the parking lot, smiling a bit at Bobby’s irritable constipation face.

A customer made his way over to Dean, asking for a rental tool for his brake job. Dean headed towards the backroom to fetch it. Up on a high shelf, he spied the tool, grumbling as he got the ladder and climbed up to retrieve it.

“Dean.”

Turning too fast and startled, Dean almost fell off the ladder. Cas stood at the bottom, looking incredibly serious.

“Babe? What’s with the trenchcoat, it’s like ninety outside. And what are you doing here? Did you ditch work?” Climbing down the ladder with the tool in one hand, he pulled Cas in for a sweet kiss. “Not that I’m not happy to see you -”

“Dean, you need to wake up. You need to take control.”

“What?” Dean frowned at Cas. “Babe are you ok? It’s hot out and you shouldn’t -”

“None of this is real.” Cas stepped closer, resting both of his hands on Dean’s shoulder. “You need to fight him, Dean. You need to cast him -” Cas flickered and disappeared.

The tool fell to the floor with a loud clatter. “Cas?” Dean whispered. “What - am I -” he shook his head. “I’m dreaming. It’s one of the nightmares, I’m dreaming. I have to wake up - I have to -” Dean sat straight up in bed, soaked in sweat. A light switched on.

“Are you ok? You screamed,” Cas turned to look at Dean, concern in gorgeous blue eyes.

“Are you real?” Dean whispered. “I’m so scared.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Cas pulled Dean in and held him tight. “It was just a nightmare. Just a bad dream,” Cas soothed. Dean let Cas hold him close and comfort him. “Go back to sleep, love.”

“Alright,” Dean said, barely suppressing a yawn. He dozed off in the warmth and comfort of Cas’s arms.

It had just been a nightmare, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh lookie I wrote a thing and it's a creepy 13.23 coda. I haven't written a thing in a long long time. I hope you guys enjoyed this and don't make too much fun of me for using my job and my school situation as Dean's (made up) life. <333
> 
> back to working on DCBB!!


End file.
